Truth or Dare! The Princess and the Stone!
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Fuji plays truth or dare. Tezuka is his prior victim. The outcome... is not what you expect.


**Genre: **Humor. Crack. Nonsense, really.  
**Summary: **Fuji plays truth or dare. Tezuka is his prior victim.  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, except the cpu.  
**A/N: **This is one of my (VERY) earlier fics written for cactuscontinuum over at LJ. This is nonsense, really. I apologize first hand if there are any mistakes!

* * *

**Truth or Dare!****  
**~The Princess and the Stone~

Fuji liked playing games, Tezuka knew that very well. Though Fuji's taste in jokes was… wicked, actually, Fuji's taste in everything was twisted. Tezuka knew, since he'd been with him for three years, three _long_ years of being a victim of never-ending teasing. At first, the stoic boy knew how to ignore him, but as Fuji gradually took more space in his daily life, he could no longer brush him off easily.

He had gotten used to Fuji's senseless jokes now that they are 'more than friends' but every now and then the smiling boy would come up with something new, and surprise him with it. Even if it was so, Tezuka never showed his expressions, whether he was angry, sad, happy or annoyed; he knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him.

Today was one of those days, where everything was fine, until something unusual happens. Well, it wasn't really unusual, since it was Fuji…

"Ne, Tezuka, truth or dare?"

The said boy stared at him, raising a brow. Another one of his games, he thought.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to play! Just choose, 'Truth', or 'Dare'?"

Tezuka didn't have any intention of playing with Fuji now, while they were alone in the deserted locker room. After school practice was over, and homework was waiting.  
Hearing no answer, Fuji smiled genuinely.

"If you give me an answer, I'll stop bugging you with the question. Truth or Dare?"

Tezuka sighed, considering the offer. It's true, that if he had just answered the question, Fuji would stop asking, but he doubted that the 'I will stop bugging you' part was completely honest.

"Truth." He answered without thinking.

Fuji grinned evilly at that and asked as his Buchou was about to leave the room:

"Saa, Tezuka, which gender attracts you more girls or guys?"

Without even looking back at the smaller boy (to hide his surprise _and_ his sudden pink cheeks), he answered, as stoic as ever,

"That doesn't concern you the slightest."

"But you have to answer." The tensai explained. "It's the rule of truth or dare! If you choose truth, then you have to, truthfully, answer a question I ask you. And if you choose dare, then I can dare you to do anything… reasonable." He quickly added.

Tezuka sighed, sensing another headache coming. So now he _had_ to answer his stupid question? Fuji clearly knew that he was the one Tezuka chose. He just _had_ to ask… and now Tezuka _had _to answer.

"I like girls better." Tezuka said, looking straight at the smaller boy, suppressing a smile as he saw the tensai's smile disappear.

Fuji was confused. He didn't understand at all what Tezuka was saying. If he liked girls better, then why did he choose to be with him? It clearly didn't make any sense!  
Tezuka was glad he and Fuji had an unspoken understanding between them, and answered all of Fuji's questions without having him ask.

"You look enough like a girl to be mistaken as one… so I guess it's okay if it's you."

The tensai's mouth dropped open at his buchou's bluntness while the said boy smirked inwardly at his victory. Fuji no longer knew if he should be happy that Tezuka just 'confessed' or mad because he just got called a girl… but Tezuka never gave him a chance to debate.

"What about you, Fuji? Which gender attracts you more?"

In a flash, Fuji regained control of the situation, and grinned.

"None." He chuckled this time at Tezuka's confusion. "I fell in love with a rock." He added while staring at his buchou with fully opened eyes.

Never changing his expression, Tezuka counter-attacked. He definitely hated being led on, and did his best to regain the top.

"Truth or dare, Fuji." He asked.

"Dare." Fuji answered, his voice full of challenge.

"I dare the princess to kiss the rock." Tezuka once again said, bluntly.

This time, he didn't have to wait for his wish to be granted.

**~End~**

**

* * *

A/N: **Rofl. I warned you this was nonsense. XD Reviews fill my soul, pretty please?


End file.
